Taurus Bulba
Taurus Bulba is shown to be The major criminal supervillain in St Canard. He is first introduced as a criminal mastermind serving a 99 year sentence for his crimes. Even though Taurus Bulba only appears in 3 episodes, Darkwing Duck regards him as one of his deadliest enemies. Background Not much is known about Taurus Bulba's background. In Darkly Dawns the Duck Taurus is shown serving a 99 year jail sentence yet still involved in criminal affairs from the prison. In fact, he seems to find being incarcerated to only be a minor inconvenience, viewing his prison cell as the perfect hideout and cover for his ongoing activities. After his henchmen stole the Waddlemeyer Ram Rod (an experimental weapon that seems to envelop its targets in an anti-gravity field, destroying buildings and the most heavily-guarded banks) Bulba gave orders to kidnap Gosalyn because he believed, as she was Professor Waddlemeyer's only living relative, that she knew the secret code to active the Ramrod, he then escapes, destroying much of the prison in the process of launching his hidden airship. At the end of Darkly Dawns the Duck, Bulba forced Darkwing to give him the arming code by threatening to drop Gosalyn to her death. ("She'll make a rather nasty stain on the street.") Darkwing fought Bulba and ended up destroying the Ram Rod, as well as the top of Canard Tower. Though heavily injured, Darkwing survived, but Taurus was presumed killed in the explosion. Thanks to the efforts of F.O.W.L, Bulba managed to survive, or perhaps was ressurected, and was made into a nearly unstoppable cyborg. F.O.W.L. subsequently assumed that Bulba would accept their offer of employment following t heir restoration of him. Bulba pointedly declined the offer. destroying the F.O.W.L. labratory and terrorizing Steelbeak in the process; and elected to attempt to gain revenge on Darkwing and Gosalyn. After being once again defeated by Darkwing and Gosalyn, he managed to flee into the sky thanks to his cyborg enhancements, swearing that he would get his revenge. As the Steerminator, Taurus now suffers from an over-heating probem, which causes his mind and body to "lock up" just like a troubled computer. In Boom! Studios current Darkwing Duck comic, Taurus Bulba returns in the first story arc, "The Duck Knight Returns", as the CEO and mastermind behind the mega-corporation Quackwerks, in an attempt to get revenge on Darkwing Duck and his companions, but more importantly, to give St. Canard a new kind of villain, as he considers the other villains unprofessional. (This appearence is somewhat non-canonical, as it recasts Bulba's ressurection as being a sort of electronic miracle involving Gyro Gearloose and the Gizmo Suit) Personality Apart from some comedic moments, Taurus Bulba is considered to be a dark and menacing character, and probably the most malicious villain ever to appear in the series aside from the psychotic Negaduck. he is possesed of incredible cunning as well as prodigious physical strength. In Darkly Dawns the Duck it is strongly implied his henchmen murdered Gosalyn's grandfather Professor Waddlemeyer, on his order (though apparently they did so in reverse order, killing him before getting the machine's codes from him). and his men and pet condor Tantalus also nearly kill Gosalyn as well. Gosalyn is afraid of him. After being rebuilt as the Steerminator however, he has become completely unhinged, with a singleminded obsession to destroy Darkwing Duck. Had the series continued there would have been a concluding episode to the cliffhanger which showed Darkwing confronting Bulba in Africa--along with an African version of Darkwing Duck. Appearances *Darkly Dawns the Duck (Part 1) *Darkly Dawns the Duck (Part 2) *The Steerminator Minions * Hammerhead Hannigan * Hoof * Mouth * Clovis * Tantalus Trivia *Bulba in his normal form seems to be modeled after the Kingpin from Marvel comics *Just like the other villains he is also in the Darkwing Duck videogame. *Taurus Bulba's name is a play on Taras Bulba, a character from the Nikolai Gogol novel of the same name. *Taurus Bulba is the only villain whom Gosalyn is afraid of. *He's voiced by the great Tim Curry. *He is the first villain to be introduced in the series. *Quites *Suck a Smoke *Ahhhhhhh Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Minor characters Category:FOWL agents Category:Male Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Bulls Category:Main Characters Category:Things